Dream Chronicles
by CrazyJ Girl
Summary: I am terrible at Summaries but this is a relatively good story based loosely on the Dream Chronicles game series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters both the characters and the original plot and storyline belong to their owners however I am partly following the original storyline as this fic is based in an Alternate Universe where things are a little different from the what they are in the actual game for one in this universe the concept of marrying for love is not uncommon in the fairy realm but the arranged marriages were part of a tradition that the fairies tried to abide by almost at all times which was why Tangle and Aeval left for the mortal world with their son Fidget. It also gives a different tale about Faye since we hear totally nothing about her family in any of the games the only other obvious difference between this story and the actual games is that Lilith the fairy queen of dreams is not a villain in this story but was trying in her own diabolical way to help Fidget and Faye but I will let you learn more as you read the story.

Chapter 1

Tangle's Pov

I know many people have no doubt played the Dream Chronicle games but the truth is the story in the game is very far removed from the true tale of our lives and it doesn't give much knowledge in Fidget and Faye's youth and also the games paint Lilith the fairy queen of dream in a very very black light which just isn't true she has her bad points though what mortal or fairy doesn't but she is a very nice person in general. As this tale will explain.

Now the game did speak the truth what is said that my wife Aeval and I married under the traditional arranged marriage that was common in the fairy realm and that we fell in love with each other but that was not uncommon. We left the fairy realm not just because we wanted to have our son Fidget to have the option to marry for love but also because we felt we could use our abilities to do some good in the mortal realm. So we moved to the village of Wish we kept our fairy magic and abilities a secret and we also learned a very dark secret about the village of Wish. The secret was that if a family from outside the village decide they don't want their child then family can take the child to the village of Wish and abandon the child there as long as the child was at least a year old that was how Aeval, Fidget, and I met Faye she was an abandoned child that my wife and I thought it would be right for us to take her under our wings so to speak. Fidget at that time was two years old and Faye as we named the child was a year old the eve og that same day one which we found Faye the Fairy Lord paid us a visit and my wife introduced him to the young mortal babe He smiled brightly I could tell he approved of our deed in taking the infant in. However when the Fairy Lord took the child from my wife's arms I grew a little panicky after all we had only rescued the baby that same afternoon when the Fairy Lord spoke to us it was in a soft and gentle voice as he said, " This little infant has a magnificent future before her though I will tell you it will be your son who will marry her but no before you start about how you want your son to marry for love know that he will adore young Faye and because biologically he is of no relation to her they will become husband and wife but I would advise you to allow me to take the child to the Fairy Realm where she can become a fairy herself and learn all about our ways and then you can teach her how to cast spell and all the stuff I am sure you will teach your son."

Aeval looked at the Fairy Lord and said, "But surely it doesn't have to be so soon surely we can wait until she is older for right now my husband and I would feel so guilty deserting her like that." The fairy Lord smiled as he replied, " it need not be now no the gift will be available all her life but I would advise you that is should at latest be done after they have married in fact I would have to insist on that which will be why when that time comes I will instruct the Dream Librarian to take steps to capture the young woman she will be at that time and then work on bringing her fully into the fold. However know this as it stands I will see to it that your daughter not only adopted by you officially but adopted by the Fairy community this I promise you." after saying all that he left letting us know he would look in on us and our children from time to time.

Fidget and Faye made great friends as they grew up even after we had told Fidget about his being a fairy he never acted like it made him better or superior than little Faye.

The two were inseparable they played together all the time even though during school they had other friends as well they were each other's best friends and true to his word on many occasions the Lord of the Fairies paid us a visit before when Faye and Fidget were old enough to attend school we did our best to keep Faye out of the sight of the Lord of the Fairies not because of how sensitive Faye was after having been abandoned by her birth parents and even though we knew she had seen him once when she was that small infant we knew she would not remember and figured that the sight of a strange man or anyone she was not familiar with might make her believe we didn't want her anymore and our fears proved well founded for the most recent visit of the fairy lord happened on Fidget's 11th birthday which was only a month after Faye had turned ten years old. As the Fairy lord approached the house he said hello to Fidget as you remember we had told him about Faye and introduced him to her the first day we found her so he knew of our adopted daughter and had seen her but she had never him or even seen him until that moment except for when she was far too young to remember and when he said hello to her she replied with a quick beautiful little curtsy and a sweet hello back but then ran and hid behind my wife's skirt.

And then both Fidget and Faye ran outside to head to school together and Aeval and I sat down with the Fairy lord who suggested again that we send our adopted daughter Faye to the fairy realm to finalize everything officially.

it was then that my wife Aeval put in her two cents by inquiring saying " Well with that fact that both Tangle and I can easily see that Fidget is even at this young age already falling in love with her we don't see the point in formalizing the Adoption according to fairy standards since it is possible that one day as you yourself had said that Faye and Fidget will be married so why Complicate things?" to which the Fairy lord replied saying " Aeval I wasn't suggesting anything that would complicate the matter in that way but instruct her as you instructed your son in the ways of fairy stuff and possibly allow her to undergo the transformation which is often offered to mortals who learn of our people and have either married them or been adopted by them which I also suggest you do back when you first adopted the child. which would then turn the mortal fully into a fairy themselves of course that would require your daughter Faye to live for at least a couple months in the realm of the fairies but at least Neither you nor Tangle nor even Fidget would have to worry about out living Faye or anything of that sort."

I then spoke up saying " With all due respect while that seems like a brilliant idea but Faye came to belong with us after having been abandoned by her biological parents when she was a year old we told her that she was adopted and about the abandonment so that she could know at least that we loved her enough to be honest with her. And there is a high probability that if we even suggest having her undergo the transformation as you suggest she might misread it as us trying to get rid of her just like her biological family did, and I couldn't bear causing her to worry like that. It would come close to killing me." The Fairy lord smiled gently at me and almost as if he was soothing a child said to me,

" I wasn't suggesting that it be done at once like tomorrow or anything you can wait until Fidget and her get married as I said before and in that respect as I also said I will leave instructions with both Lilith who is the Fairy Queen of Dreams and the Dream Librarian that once they are wed that Faye must be brought to the fairy realm as swift as possible as I said it is in Faye's best interest to do things that way. Fidget might not understand it at first but in the long run it will be for everyone's best interest. So as I said it can be done sooner or later it is all up to you however later will no doubt entail using Fidget to lure Faye to the process." it was then my turn to speak and I said for by now I had lost my temper, " you think I would permit you or anyone else to potentially harm one of the most beautiful girls in the village of wish who also happens to be one of the most cleaver and most kind girls in the village I don't think so my Son loves her and if I know my son he will not permit harm to befall her no matter what." the Fairy Lord just smiled and replied calmly,

" I have said nothing about harm Lilith will use Fidget to lure Faye to the fairy realm and then the two of them will be trapped there together for a couple months to a year while the transformation takes place but I still advise you to at least teach her about fairy magic and the rest while she is still young it will make the transition a lot smoother." I sighed for I knew he was right and that the transformation having Faye turned into a Fairy would put a lot of minds at ease and cause even Fidget to relax more so I merely said we would take it under advisement.

It was after that they the fairy lord left the house to return to the Fairy realm and we did begin to educate Faye about fairies and tried to teach her all that we could but since at this moment she didn't have the ability to do magic the most we could do was teach her the facts. As time passed both children were in high school and Fidget and her grew all the more closer they studied together and when Fidget went to the University to study to become a teacher himself the two of them wrote to each other every single day when ever they got the chance, and during those times Faye grew all the more lovely as her twenty- fourth birthday approached which would also be the time Fidget would arrive home from college she awaited him with great anticipation.

Aeval's POV

When Tangle's and my Son Fidget returned home from the University the first thing he did was go searching for Faye since just as Tangle and I thought he loved that woman with all his heart and when he found her sitting in the back garden of our house he immediately proposed to her which you can guess she readily agreed to. And so two weeks after he had returned the two of them were married in front of the entire village.

And since we had a very large house and we knew we would wish to be near to the two we had raised and thus help them to bring up their family we insisted that the two move into the upper rooms of the house so that we would always be close it was another thing that both Fidget and Faye agreed to eagerly which put both Tangle and myself at our easy knowing that now we could protect the both of them from what ever could come next. We set up crystal balls to alert us if any fairies came near and my plants still bring me news about what is going on in the fairy realm the first time we began expecting some danger from the fairy realm was during the first nine months when Faye was pregnant with her first child and my husband and I kept ourselves vigilant on protecting Fidget and Faye.

As soon as Faye had given birth to her first child her daughter Lyra we still kept very vigilant but my husband also took to making special toys for Lyra some of which were most definitely magical for when Fidget and Faye had been small children he had read many tales to them and many scientific studies, histories and much more including books about how to build toys for my husband believes that toys are how children and adults learn about the world around them.

So my husband built Lyra tons of magical and wonderful toys some of the toys she wouldn't play with for a couple years but it was still worth it. We also cast a spell around the village of Wish to hide it from view no one in the village knew about it but it still protected it all the same. It was after the spell was placed that hid the village of Wish when we dropped our guard just enough to prevent the other villagers from suspecting that something was wrong and also because we now believed there was not a chance that Lilith the Fairy queen of dreams or even the dream librarian would ever be able to find us. At least it is to be hoped.

The barrier lasted for eight long and blissful years but in truth I believe that even we knew that what ever the fairy lord had said he wanted done couldn't be prevented even if the fairy lord himself was missing I just pray that Lilith doesn't hurt Faye to much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Faye's POV

For the majority of my life I have lived in the Village of Wish with the family that had treated me as if I was their child even before I had married their son through my childhood they had reared me as if I was there own even though they were fairies don't be surprised I know that about them for they taught me about all that after my tenth birthday they also told me that the man that had come to visit that day had been the Fairy lord I was a very shy girl at the time after all my biological family had abandoned me to die in the village of Wish when I was only a year old.

I was thankful to be taken in by my husband's parents I am grateful to them however when they had also told me that the Fairy lord had wanted me to go to the fairy realm to undergo a special treatment I feared that they were only saying that because they no longer wanted me any more so I asked them about that and they immediately and honestly told me that there was no way they were going to ever leave me alone they loved me with all their hearts but none the less they told me that there would come a day when I would have to go to the fairy realm and face what was to come they could not stop it or fully prevent it but they could make the fairies fight for it every step of the way I smiled but then frowned slightly and asked, "Won't you get into trouble for that?" Tangle answered saying, "Not in the way you might think for the treatment the fairy lord wanted you to undergo is actually more or less a gift he wanted to bestow on you for you see once long ago when there was a lot more friendship between fairies and mortals that is before mortals began to fear fairies this gift was often given because fairies were often marrying mortals and/or adopting mortal children who had been abandoned even younger than what you were. There were times the adoptive parents would take the child to the fairy realm and the child would undergo a transformation if you will it would turn the child from mortal to fairy however there was a small requirement of the adoptive parents they must leave the child in the care of the dream librarian for a at least 7 full days at longest a full month so that they child might learn all that there was to being a fairy stuff that the parents alone could not teach to the child. In your case the fairly lord suggested that we do that but we knew that since you had been just old enough to be aware of the fact that your parents had not wanted you and the betrayal of your trust in them that occurred when they abandoned you we felt it would not be in your best interest so we taught you all that we could about ourselves and the world we come from so that when the inevitable occurred when we could no longer prevent you undergoing that transformation that it would seem less like a betrayal for you would have been well prepared. We will keep you safe as long as we can."

those were the last words we spoke on that topic till the day Fidget and I got married they commented on it once more at the reception and Fidget put in his two saying, " they will have more than a fight on their hands if they think they are going to touch my Faye." Aeval smiled gently at her son and replied, " Calm yourself my child the dream librarian and the rest of the fairy realm mean your wife no harm but wish to grant her a powerful gift that if it isn't granted when a mortal child is adopted into a family it will happen after she marries a fairy so be assured it will happen your father and I can't prevent it any more than you can but you need have no fear for her life. All will be well."

Fidget nodded his appreciation on our wedding night fidget and I conceived my first child and after nine months I gave birth to our beautiful daughter Lyra it was then that terror seized my heart fear that my parents/in-laws might be wrong that the fairies of their former home might really want to kill me the same fear had also gripped Fidget's heart as well so he began to keep a diary that would contain instructions for me to use to escape if I could.

Everyday we spent with our daughter and enjoyed to the fullest acting as if it might be our last which both of us believed it very easily could be though little did either Fidget or I know that as Tangle and Aeval have promised us they were making the fairies fight to get to us firstly with a magic barrier that kept Wish hidden from any fairies forgetting of course that there were mortals that could mean us harm but our gates around the village worked well enough to keep those out.

Thanks to the barrier it was eight years before we heard anything from the fairy realm but it was still devastating when Fidget used his magic to wake me from Lilith's sleep spell she had placed over Wish and I woke to find I was all alone. Figuring that Lilith had kidnapped my husband so she could marry him herself I concluded I would need to rescue him not realizing I would be walking right into her trap if I tried which no doubt Aeval and Tangle could have told me that but I wouldn't have cared even if they had told me Fidget was my husband and I was not going to let anyone take him away from me.

Fidget's POV

After I used some of my power to wake Faye from the sleep spell Lilith had used I turned to her (Lilith) who by the way was carrying me and said, " Faye will find me and rescue me from you I hope you know." Lilith looked at me and smiled as she said, " That is what I am counting on she will be walking right into my trap. And will be completely powerless for a time."

I sneered at her and replied, "I will never marry you why can't you get over it and just let me be happy?" for a second though I could be wrong on this I thought my words had just wounded her as she replied, " I am not doing this to take you from your wife, I had disguised myself for many months and played and went to school with the two of you when we were kids I love you both but not in the romantic way I already have a mortal man of my own what I am doing will protect Faye from the true foe her biological family have learned that the Daughter they abandoned supposedly leaving her to the fairies is not as dead as they wanted her to be your parents were protecting Faye, you and your child from the wrong people the Fairy Realm has been eagerly anticipating the day your wife would under go the procedure after all according to the fairy lord she should have undergone this treatment many years ago."

That is when I finally snapped saying, "Will you stop talking about Faye as if she had an illness that needed treatment you say you were and are her friend and yet you don't speak of her as if she was a person to be cared for what kind of friend are you?!" I has expected Lilith to return my anger with like kind but she surprised me her voice was soft and her face had fallen even lower as she replied ,

"Your wife Faye though I care for her as a close and very dear friend is a mortal woman who unlike us fairies will not leave very long she will grow old one day and die. The fairy lord wanted her to under go a transformation so that she could be turned into one of us same everything and that is why I am carrying you off since your parents declined to allow her to under go the transformation while both you and her were small children for fear that she would see it as similar to that her mortal parents had done it must be done now before she becomes to much older to where it would be impossible for her to under go the transformation this is for her own good the Dream Librarian has dictated that it would make Faye feel better if I used you to lure her to the Fairy realm and then she would have you there to keep her company as she underwent this procedure and underwent the training to follow."

It finally dawned on me that this was what my parents had been telling us the day of our wedding but now a deeper fear sank in and I voiced it to Lilith figuring she hadn't realized the danger that as she had earlier pointed out that Faye might now be walking right into saying, " But if what you say is true then do we really want her following us if her biological parents and hunting her so as to kill her is it wise or safe for that matter?" Lilith smiled happily almost proudly as she replied,

"That is why the sleep spell was cast you woke your wife from the spell but there was more to the spell it hides her from all eyes save fairy eyes your parents no doubt have already awakened to find Faye gone and realizing she is somewhere in the village following you and me her parents being mortal humans will not be able to see her now they will when you and she finally return to wish which is why I advise you to trying and make a long and extensive stay in the Fairy realm not just until her training is over but possibly long enough to enable the Dream Librarian to come up with at least one or two powerful fairies to escort you back to Wish."

I could indeed see the sense of this after all if Faye's life was in danger then it would be for the best but then I decided to ask one last question saying, " But Lilith if Faye is turned into a fairy herself then how would her mortal parents recognize her for I am sure she would look different than she does now as a mortal?" Lilith met my eyes and the look in her eyes was sad and sorrowful as she replied saying, " she indeed would be a fairy as you and I are and as your father and mother are but she would still look the same as she does now the only true change would be she would be able to do magic, she would have the ability to call out her wings to fly with you whenever you choose to do that. And all the other things fairies do but nothing about her looks will not alter much other than what I just said." I smile my gratitude and reply, "Good I would never forgive my self if any one harmed Faye." that being said, and because as I was finishing up our conversation Lilith had been casting her sleep spell upon me to put me out while we continue to travel since I am still being used to lure my wife to her fate. I give in to the pull of sleep that I am now finding extremely strong and I lean back in to Lilith's arms as easy as a child going to sleep and I knew no more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Faye's POV

After solving many puzzles in Wish so I can chase after my husband to rescue him I Leave the Village and plunge into the forest though it was bright day when I entered the forest it is now the darkest part of the night I continue struggling through the forest this is not only my first time being out of Wish since when I was a small infant but this is my first time when I didn't have Tangle, Aeval, Fidget or even our daughter Lyra with me and it is also the first time I ever felt truly afraid.

After putting together a light post that had probably been broken by the last person to pass this way I get at least some light to see by and can tell the path I am supposed to follow however as I press forward it seems that the trees are determined to stop me and are constantly catching and causing holes in my dress and a number of thorns and briars have cut up my hands causing me to have to tear off strips of cloth at the hem of my dress to bandage my injuries after many more misadventures I reach the mansion where I suspect Fidget is being held.

As I enter the house I complete lots of puzzles and finally reach the room where my darling husband is and then I see her Lilith I look at her feeling betrayed once more figuring I know why she did this but still desiring to hear it from her own lips since I knew she had been one of the playmates and school chums to me and Fidget even though she was a fairy just like Fidget is so I inquire of her saying, " Why Lilith did you kidnap my husband like that did you really hate seeing me and him happy or is there more to this were you merely pretending to be his and my friends so that you could lie in wait to ruin our happiness?"

I could tell by the look on Lilith's face that my suspicion might prove false but I still needed to hear it from her own lips and after a while just when I was beginning to think I wouldn't ever get an answer from her she replied and her tone was sad almost as if she was hurt by my accusations as she said, " Faye I couldn't have been more happy for you and Fidget after all you deserve to be happy after all you had been through plus I already have a man of my own and like you Faye he is mortal, but capturing Fidget was the only way to lure you to me and the reason for this will no doubt still seem like a betrayal of sorts and for that I am truly sorry I hope one day you can forgive me…"

I could tell there was more she wanted to say but then I noticed her eyes were looking at my hands and feet that were bandaged with pieces from the hem of my dress and the tears at other parts of my dress. It was then her turn to ask the questions saying, " what happened to you Faye?" I looked down at my self and decided that the best thing to say was the exact truth so I replied saying, " Oh just a couple of trees tried tore holes in my dress and some of the briar bushes and thorn patches around the house tore my hand and feet up a bit nothing much" I tried to down play my injuries so as to not worry her not of course realizing why she had gone out of her way to lure me this close to a door way to the fairy realm don't ask how I know because the answer to the question is that mortals when they are still young and tender especially when they have been raise by fairies who had taken them in after they were abandoned are extremely sensitive to the feel of fairy magic and detect entrances as easily as breathing.

After regaining her composure she finally said, "Those injuries will have to be treated immediately." I could tell she was not going to tell me what was about to happen so I did what any woman who was still young enough to be frightened would do I backed a way from Lilith until I nearly tripped over my husband's sleeping form I then knelt beside him and clung to him crying but obviously that was just where Lilith wanted me because as soon as I was in that position she spoke a magic word and I was knocked unconscious it was probably another sleeping spell.

As I lay dreaming next to my husband I kept hoping that Tangle and Aeval would come rescue us but some how I doubt that even if they are on their way that they will be able to save either Fidget or me my fears turn my dreams in to nightmares which since Lilith is the Fairy Queen of Dreams she is no doubt watching and wondering why they are there.

Lilith's POV

After I once more have Faye deep under my sleep spell as I also have her husband I take us to the Fairy realm and directly to the Tower of Dreams where I place the two in the upper most room in the tower onto the bed and there I leave them to dream while I confer with the Dream Librarian who rules over us until the Fairy lord returns; She is wise in all lore of fairies and is the keeper of all the fairy knowledge.

I look at her and speak respectfully however not with out my voice cracking due to my sorrow saying, " I wish I had not agreed to this whole plan Faye and I were the best of friends and everything I have done and am doing feels like I am betraying her trust in me after what her mortal parents did to her do we really have the right to do what we are doing?" The Dream Librarian smiles a melancholy smile as she replies saying, " Lilith I understand what you are going through but you must remember Faye's mortal parents abandoned her in the village of Wish because they didn't want her and were hoping she would die which if it had not been for Fidget's parents she would have.

However what we are doing is for her benefit we are granting her a great gift and if a little trickery is utilized in acquiring her so she can benefit then I am sure she will forgive it when she fully understands what is going on let me ask you which would make you feel worse the one or maybe two decades of distrust from Faye knowing that in time she will come to realize that you enabled her to receive a wonderful gift and then having an even stronger friendship for it… Or keeping her trust and watching her grow old, wither and die and know that you could have prevented it but were to afraid to loose her trust?"

I looked at her and replied, " The second option would make me feel the worse but she won't gain any benefit because at this moment she needs medical treatment and she no doubt is in terror and being troubled by nightmares and there is nothing I can do to remedy that." The Dream Librarian smiled at me as she said, " I am well aware of the injuries she sustained and the terror she is indeed feeling but we can do something for that Aeval and Tangle are on their way here to help us calm her fears however we must heal the physical wounds quickly before they get here. I will head up and wash her wounds and bandage them properly with the right conglomeration of healing herbs her injuries should heal up nicely however you should wake both Faye and her husband because another thing that needs to be done before we can begin working with Faye and even letting her know the truth about what will be happening is she must get a good amount of nourishment so that her body does not react adversely to the treatment."

I looked at the Dream Librarian and replied saying , " Could you please stop referring to it as if we are treating a highly contagious disease, Faye is not sick and she is as much a person as any of us." the Dream Librarian smiled as she said, " You are indeed correct she is as much a person as any fairy or mortal are however the reason I refer to what is to come as a treatment is because there are many steps that must occur to bring her fully into our fold so the procedure is very much like a medical treatment do you understand Lilith?"

I could indeed see the truth in her words and so with out further questions I lead the Dream Librarian up to the top most room in the tower where Fidget and Faye still lay dreaming the look of fear that had been on Faye's face scant hours ago was replaced by a look of content as if her nightmare had been chased away by something I wanted to believe that she was beginning to see that her husband and her had not been harmed but taken somewhere safe to sleep but deep down I knew that was too much to hope for.

So I undid the sleep spell waking the two.

Fidget's POV

As I woke I noticed that I was next to my wife Faye but that we were not in the Village of Wish which can in my mind mean that Lilith was successful in capturing my wife using me as bait. but I at least had slept pleasantly but I was certain when my wife fully woke up she would be filled with terror but still my first job was to find out where we were so I inquired saying, "Where Are we?" It was the Dream Librarian who answered saying, " You and your wife Faye are in the Tower of Dreams deep in the heart of the Fairy realm." I then began to wonder if my wife would ever wake again for I had many times heard from mom and dad that it was relatively dangerous for mortals to be that far into the Fairy realm but then I saw my wife move as if she was indeed waking up. I hoped she would not panic but then again she had reason to panic we had both seemingly been betrayed by a friend.

Faye's POV

As I woke I realized I was still at my husband's side as I had been when I had collapsed there in the mansion Lilith had captured me in. I was still in pain from the cuts on my hands and feet that had occurred while racing through the forest. I don't know where Fidget and I are at the moment but it really doesn't matter to me what does matter is that I am in pain and I am terrified the way I react to the second thing is despite how much pain I am in I cling tightly to fidget and the next thing I do is cry normally I am stronger than that but the feeling of the betrayal of a woman I had called friend and the agony of my legs and arms are enough to break me though only a little bit. I winced a bit when my husband gently squeezed my shoulder in his usual comforting manner. I looked up at him my love for him still brightly shining. It is then that I notice that where ever we are we are not alone. I looked up and saw Lilith and a strange woman standing next to her this only made me cling tighter to Fidget. Lilith looked at me and said calmly, " Faye this is the Dream Librarian you and Fidget are currently at the Tower of Dreams in the heart of the Fairy Realm." I decided that if Lilith was telling the truth that I should be exceedingly polite so as to not upset the Dream Librarian and get on her bad side. so I put on my warmest smile and a polite and friendly nod in the stranger's direction.

the Dream Librarian smiled back at me and then spoke saying, "Welcome Faye I am pleased to finally make your acquaintance you and your husband have been brought here for a reason but before we get into that we need to get your injures healed up and get you some food in your stomach and then we will converse more about the real reason you are here when Aeval gets here." I looked at the dream librarian in shock but I was still very pleased my mother in law was coming to rescue Fidget and Me or at least that is what I thought. I had forgotten what my father in law Tangle who had also doubled as my adoptive father had told me about the Dream Librarian he had told me that she was the keeper of all fairy knowledge and recorded it all but that meant she could read thoughts too. So I was very surprised when she replied to my relieved thought saying, " No Aeval is not coming to rescue you and Fidget after all there is nothing here threatening you. You, Fidget and your daughter are in more danger in the mortal world than you are here. When you were a baby as Aeval no doubt told you…

You had been abandoned because your biological parents hadn't wanted you and had hoped you would die alone which if Aeval and Tangle hadn't found you and adopted you is exactly what would have happened.

Everyone here in the Fairy Realm see you and Fidget as family not just because you and Fidget are married but also because you had been Adopted by Tangle and Aeval so you couldn't be anywhere safer than here but while we wait for Aeval let us get your scratches cleaned and bandaged properly and get you changed from that torn ragged garment into something more suitable to your new station then we will explain the rest." I was scared and didn't wish to leave my husband's side to go with the Dream Librarian but I saw the sense in her words about getting cleaned and the minor injuries tended so I stood up shakily but Fidget was not about to let them take me anywhere at least not with out him and he said so by saying, " Hold on all this stuff may be true but if you think I would let my Faye go with you alone then you are plain out crazy I am not sure I trust that she would return to me in one piece or at all for that matter." The Dream Librarian looked shocked as she replied while pushing open a curtain that partitioned off the room while saying, "Fidget you need not fear for Faye's life. Since we are only going a few feet away from you behind this curtain where I keep medical supplies and a tub for washing and a couple towels to help her dry off then she will be returned to you fresh and clean and dressed appropriately and then together you will await food and the arrival of Aeval. Does that satisfy you?" Fidget looked at the Dream Librarian for a good few minutes before he replied, " Very well I suppose it would not do for mother to see Faye all scratched up like that." I quietly arouse and followed the Dream Librarian through the curtain as it magically shut behind us and when I was instructed I striped out of my torn and dirty dress and climbed into the tub but I was none to comfortable that the Dream Librarian didn't leave while I bathed but pottered around the room gathering large copious amounts of ointments and lotions and laid them out on a table to wait for me to get out of the bath. I meanwhile am hoping that I am not allergic to the soaps and other stuff that I have been using to wash myself as soon as I finished washing my self all over and rinsed all the soap off my skin I quickly wrapped a towel around my self. It didn't take the Dream librarian long to notice that I was ready for the next step she lead me over to a chair and began to deal with the scratches I had acquired from the briars and thorn bushes near the Mansion where Lilith had caught me. Using the ointments and other dressings to make sure the wounds would heal up really well but I was afraid that I might be allergic to many of the ointments though I knew that Aeval had no doubt at one time or another used similar ointments and remedies on me when I skinned my knee as all children do. But none the less I decided to inquire about it saying, " Do you suppose I might be Allergic to some of these ointments?" The Dream Librarian smiled and replied saying, "I highly doubt it for many of these are ointments that I noticed that Aeval used on you herself when you were small and if you weren't Allergic to them when you a child it isn't likely you will be allergic to them now." Then she went back onto the other side of the curtain and received from a new garment for me to wear and when she brought to me so I could get dressed I was hesitant to put it on for it was a rather fancy dress of much the same style that Lilith would wear and I having been raised in a village where simple clothing were the norm and the only people who wore fancy clothes were the mayor and his wife and the one or two rich folk that were in the village I mean yes Tangle and Aeval were among that group so yeah even in Wish it was normal to see them wearing some of the finery and even though I was not only their daughter in law but technically their daughter as well I suppose it would have been expected for me to dress in fine fashions as well but I chose the simple, plain and more practical dresses similar to what my other girlfriends wore. So I decide to try to request something of the same as politely as I can by saying, " That is indeed a very beautiful dress but I am used to something plainer possibly of the same style as the dress I arrived here in, is it possible that you could find me something a little plainer and not so high fashion?"

The Dream Librarian looked a little surprised at my request and decided to inquire as to my upbringing saying, "Why would you want something plain and drab are you not the adopted daughter of Aeval and Tangle? Are you not the woman married to Fidget?"

I was not shocked and replied, "Yes on both counts and when I was a child and growing up I wore the outfits that that was expected of a child of two of the village's richest residents but when I married Fidget and started a family I traded in the fancy clothes of wealth for simple, plain, and practical dresses in which I could do housework in and even though Fidget and I still live with Aeval and Tangle I make it a point to get up before either my husband or my in laws/ adoptive parents I cook breakfast, clean house do laundry and mending out of respect for Aeval and Tangle I don't go near their private areas the rest of the house is organized and cleaned from top to bottom and breakfast is being cooked by the time Fidget, his parents and Lyra get up."

The Dream Librarian looked shocked and asked, "Does Aeval know about it?" I looked at the Dream Librarian and replied saying, "Of course she knows about it aside the fact that I usually get up nearly three hours before anyone else in the house and clean and cook I make no secret about the fact that I am being the good little housewife. Even Fidget knows about it."

The Dream Librarian shook her head and then replied saying, "For the time you are here you will Dress as though a member of the upper class." Finally I yielded seeing that I could not pursued her to let me have a plain unadorned dress I put the dress she gave me on. And when I followed her back to the other side of the curtain where Fidget was still waiting for me I could see that even he was now dressed as member of the upper class in fairy world obviously he had been taken and attended to by what ever male fairies live in this tower I sat down beside him dejectedly mostly because I could not stand that I was now wearing a fancy dress something I had not worn since high school but I decided to tough it out.


End file.
